As hearing assistance devices get smaller, component densities may increase. With such designs there is typically less room to arrange the components and a greater likelihood of electromagnetic interference between components. Certain hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are increasingly including wireless communication capabilities. Such devices can suffer from electromagnetic field interference between components. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved management of electromagnetic fields for components in hearing assistance devices.